legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P4/Transcript
(The town of Lost Haven is seen at night as a memorial is seen with Renegades placing down candles and flowers upon it. The scene shows the memorial belonging to Garrick Vons before the scene zooms over to the Archive where the heroes are seen defeated) Dane: Those things will be moving in any day now. Daniel: Why did this have to happen? Why now? Brody: Its clear now Alkorin's not gonna stop till they take over everything... Masaru: BASTARDS!!! *Punches a wall* First they take David, now this!? What next?! Marion: *Curled up in a ball* This is never gonna end... Kotoko: Hey guys come on.. We.. We can't give up now can we? (Everyone is silent) Daniel:... I'm... I'm gonna go check on Cloe. (Daniel leaves the room, Jane follows him without his knowledge) Preston: Guys Kotoko is right. We can't just give up. Jack: No one is giving up Preston... We're just not sure what we can do at this point. Mick: Well I'll tell you what we shouldn't do: We shouldn't just sit here a mop. Lenius and Garrick wouldn't want this. Lambert: No they wouldn't. The shadows pushed us back for now, but we are still in this fight. Tommy: That's right. Right now, in our Multi-Universe, the Order is holding off the Shadows with everything they have. Those troops aren't giving up, and we won't either. Dane: We'll find a way to win this fight. Levi: Yeah we will dad. Calvin: That's right. We'll find a way to pull though. Sarah: We always do. Hayley: We'll save David and stop the Shadows. Nagisa: I'm glad you guys can still hold on to hope. I wouldn't have lost mine other wise. (The heroes all look at each other and nod in agreement) Soap: So we ready to come up with a plan? Lambert: Yes. Let's get started. (As the heroes all decide to talk, Daniel is seen going over to Cloe who's staring out in the sky) Cloe:.... (In Cloe's mind, she's having flash backs of her time with Garrick. From when he saved her, from the lessons he taught with his psychic powers, to even the argument they had after Cloe decided to stop using her powers. Cloe remembers one of the last things he told her) Garrick: Cloe. I'm sorry if I've been hard on you. I understand you're still a kid and it will take time to get over what happened. But I want you to know, I believe in you. I know if you use your powers, you'll always use them for good. You are a hero and you always will be. (Back to the present) Cloe:... Garrick... I should have listened to you... Maybe... Maybe if I used my powers more... Daniel: Don't blame yourself. (Cloe looks and sees Daniel coming up to her) Daniel: It wasn't your fault. None of it is. Cloe: Maybe... But I still can't help but wonder... Daniel: Cloe. Even if you used your powers, there's nothing that says things would have been different. Cloe:..... Yeah.. You're right... I just miss him... He was a good man, and a good teacher. (Cloe holds up her hands and psychic energy appears) Cloe: I've decided to use my powers again. To use the lessons Garrick taught me to defeat the Shadows. That's how I'll honor his memory. Daniel: Good. ???: That's nice to hear Cloe. (The two see Jane in the doorway) Daniel: When did you get here? Jane: I followed you. What else? Daniel: Oh. Well, I'm gonna go check on Seris. Haven't heard anything from him yet. Cloe: We'll come too. (The three head down to Seris's room) Daniel: Seris? (Daniel tries to open the door, but it is frozen shut) Daniel: Seris, you okay? (No response. The ice then suddenly begins to crack away before Daniel and the others enter, finding Seris at a desk standing as he looks down at it with his hands sitting atop) Seris: How many more...? Cloe: What? Seris: How many more of the people I care about are going to die? Daniel: Seris... Seris: First Sarco, then Lenius, now Garrick... I cared about all 3 of them... Hell, despite our first meeting, I care about you guys to. So... How many more are going to die, before this whole thing ends? Cloe:... I don't know Seris... I wish I did... Seris: You guys have been heroes longer then me... How do you do it? How do you keep on going when your loved ones die. Daniel:... We just think of what will happen if we don't. Jane: Yeah. If we stopped, then the bad guys who hurt EVERYONE we care about and almost every innocent person out there. Cloe: My mom and dad told me how they lost their friends though their adventures and they kept going. So we have to as well. Seris:.... (Seris turns to the 3) Seris: There's something I need to do. I'll join you guys later. Cloe: Okay. Take it easy Seris. Seris: Thanks. (Seris and the 3 leave) Jane: Think the poor bastard will be all right? Daniel: Yeah. I think so. Seris is stronger then he thinks. Cloe: Wonder what he's up to? (Scene goes over to Seris as he heads up to the roof. At the roof he sees Ashley look out in the sky. Seris pulls out the amulet) Seris:... *Sighs* ... Hey uh... Ashley? Ashley: *Looks behind her* Oh... Hey Series... Seris: Are... Are you all right? Ashley:... I'll let you know when I figure that out. (Seris sits next to Ashley and hands her the amulet) Seris: He uh...He wanted you to have this. (Ashley takes the amulet and opens it, revealing two pictures. One of her mom and the other Garrick with Ashley as a baby alongside a few Renegades. She begins to tear up at the sight) Ashely: Why...? Seris: Ashley I... Ashley: Why did he have to go now?! We just found each other, and now he's gone! Forever! (Seris puts his hand on her shoulder) Seris: Don't say stuff like that Ashley. He wouldn't want you to worry about this sort of thing. Ashley: How do you know? You didn't even know him like I did! (Seris grabs her shoulders and looks her in the eyes) Seris: I knew enough... (The two stare at each other for a bit. Then, they soon begin to kiss as the sun rises in the distance. They then stop as a sound is heard before Brody is seen heading up to the roof) Brody: Hey Seris, you need to- (Brody sees the two as they begin to blush. Brody then stares awkwardly) Brody: Just uhh...come down when you're both ready. (Brody leaves as the two get up and head down to where the heroes are meeting) Seris: What is it? Dane: We just got word. Andrak was just sighted by Canterlot High School with a group of Dark Rangers. They've surrounded the place and they won't let anyone leave! Seris: I'm sorry, you said they were where? Cloe: Canterlot High School. And the one in our Multi-Universe. Seris: Why there? Daniel: There's great magical power at the school. Along with a portal that leads to Equestria. Seris: Isn't Equestria one of the places that's important to the Order? Lambert: That's right. Is home to some of the leaders of the Order, like Princess Celestia and Twilight. Ashley: Sounds like we can't have the Shadows get into Equestria or get the magic from the school. Cloe: They get to both, they'll become even more powerful. We have to get back to our Multi-Universe quickly. (The heroes leave the building and prepare to head out. It then cuts to Andrak and his Rangers outside of the High School as a Ranger approaches Andrak) Dark Ranger: Captain, the students have been secured in the gymnasium. No one's getting in or out. Andrak: Perfect. Have the charges been planted? Dark Ranger: Yes sir. Structural weak points have been targeted for the seismic charges. Once the magic is in your hands, this school and everyone inside will soon be vaporized to dust. Andrak: Great to hear Ranger, now head back inside. I've got some harvesting to do. Dark Ranger: Will do Captain. (The Ranger leaves as Andrak walks off. It then cuts to the heroes who have arrived near the school as Rex and Brody begin to scout the place out) Daniel: What do you see? Rex: They've got the building completely surrounded. There's a portal in the back as well, meaning that reinforcements are soon to arrive. Seris: What happens if they get the magic? Cloe: Then this entire Multiverse is doomed. Seris: Fair point. Brody: We need to head in. If we're lucky, that portal can help us get to David. Ashley: We'd have to get through Andrak first. Brody: I meant after that. Rex: Wait, hold on. (Rex sees two Rangers planting a seismic charge near the back corner of the school) Dane: What is it? Rex: Those are seismic charges. Enough to destroy a small set of houses. Seris: Meaning? Rex: They're gonna blow this place to kingdom come. (The scene cuts to Andrak arriving outside of the school, in possession of the geodes) Andrak: And they said these parasites were heroes. (Rex is seen looking through his binoculars) Rex: Wait, something's happening! Daniel: Oh no... Seris: What is it? Jack: He's got the geodes! Ashley: Geodes?? Marion: That's the magic I was talking about! Seris: Oh shit. Daniel: Sunset Shimmer... The others.... NO!! *Runs full speed* Cloe: DANNY!! *runs after him* Rex: WAIT! AH SCREW IT! LET'S GO! (The heroes head down the hill. Andrak is then seen absorbing the power inside the geodes, groaning and yelling as his arm glows with magical energy. His hand opens, revealing the geodes drained of color as his pure form reactivates, more pronounced and spread around his body then before before he looks straight ahead and scowls) Andrak: So...You've come. (Daniel is seen running up behind Andrak before he quickly turns around and used the force to push him through the door of the school as the other heroes arrive) Andrak: And I thought this would be boring, but I guess things are just now getting spicy. Cloe: It's over Andrak. Return what you've stolen and maybe we'll go easy on you. Andrak: Are you here to kill me a second time "heroes"? (Andrak slams his fist onto the ground, creating a smokescreen of debris before running into the school) Rex: AFTER HIM! (The heroes run in. Cloe is seen helping Daniel up before the two nod at each other and run up ahead with the others. They all then arrive in the gymnasium where they see both the students and staff held captive by Rangers as Andrak walks up from behind the captives) Andrak: Well well, where have I seen this before? Seris: Let them go Andrak! Andrak: Oh I will...In time. But for now, they have proven quite the use for me. (The heroes prepare for whatever is about to happen) Andrak: I guess these parasites don't have as many scruples. Miss Sunset Shimmer didn't take too kindly to my methods...Got the geodes in record time I should say. And now...It's time for them to be put to use. (Andrak reaches his hand out, causing the captives to scream out as a purple essence drains from them into Andrak's hand before they all drop to the floor. Andrak then throws the smoke down, creating a group of malformed and bloodthirsty Pure Shadows) Daniel: Oh no! Masaru: What the fuck? (Andrak smiles) Andrak: Well heroes, looks like you're in quite the predicament. (Andrak's gates open as they charge with Shadow energy) Andrak: Toying with all of you just might relieve me of a little of my boredom. (Andrak is seen as the black ooze from his Pure Form spreads around his body) Andrak: Prepare yourselves heroes, for this battle will be documented in legend! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts